Punch Out: Toontown
by BuddyJack
Summary: Just a list of random cartoon characters and other fictional people going up against Little Mac.
1. Introduction and Minor League

Punch Out: Toontown

 **This is basically a list of characters I imagine what would it be like for this list of cartoon characters to be in a boxing ring with Little Mac.**

 **Minor Circuit League:**

Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants)

Luigi Mario (Mario Bros.)

Stan Pines (Gravity Falls)

Murray Hippo (Sly Cooper)

 **Major Circuit League:**

Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Slender Man (Creepypasta)

Bubbles Utonium (Powerpuff Girls)

Lita Kino (Sailor Moon)

 **Awesome Circuit League:**

Nadia Fortune (Skullgirls)

Optimus Prime (Transformers)

Brick Jojo (Powerpuff Girls)

Eugene Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants)

 **Gnarly Circuit League:**

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Oswald the Lucky Rabbit)

Wario Wario (WarioWare)

Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Goku Son (Dragonball Z)

 **Mega Circuit League:**

Felicia (Darkstalkers)

Andy Anvil (Skullgirls)

Fuzzy Lumpkins (Powerpuff Girls)

Cyborg (Teen Titans)

 **Macho Circuit League:**

Jorgen von Strangle (Fairly Odd Parents)

Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog 3)

Gutsman (Megaman)

Clamp Grosky (Professor Layton)

 **Grand Circuit League:**

Horace Horsecollar (Disney)

Elmer Fudd (Loony Tunes)

Shantae the Genie (Shantae)

Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom)

 **Delta Circuit League:**

Mammoth (Teen Titans)

Lucario (Pokemon)

Jon Talbain (Dark Stalkers)

Renamon (Digimon)

 **Fantastic Circuit League:**

Gohan Son (Dragonball Z)

Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph)

El Oso (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera)

Fox McCloud (Starfox)

 **Delicate Circuit League:**

Videl Son (Dragonball Z)

Leia Rolando (Tales of Xillia)

Cerebella (Skullgirls)

Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)

 **Radical Circuit League:**

Machamp (Pokemon)

Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)

Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones)

Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter)

 **Wonderful Circuit League:**

Foxy the Pirate (Five Nights at Freddy's)

Manny Rivera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera)

Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes)

Atem Yami (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

 **Elite Circuit League:**

Tamora J. Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph)

Daisy (Super Mario Land)

Alex (Tekken)

Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon)

 **Ultra Circuit Champion:**

Sun Wukong (RWBY)

Fridgimon (Digimon)

Popeye the Sailor Man (Popeye the Sailor Man)

Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII)

 **Bravo Circuit League:**

Falco Lombardi (Starfox)

Santa Claus (Rise of the Guardians)

Benson (Regular Show)

Jude Mathis (Tales of Xillia)

 **Excellent Circuit League:**

Emmy Altava (Professor Layton)

Peg Pete (Disney)

Leomon (Digimon)

Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

 **Alpha Circuit League:**

Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers)

Panther Caroso (Starfox Commando)

Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear)

Adam Kapowski (Skullgirls)

 **World Circuit Leauge**

Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Shrek (Shrek)

Mario Mario (Mario Bros.)

Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes)

Seifer Strife (Final Fantasy VIII)

 **And now, without further ado, let us begin with the Minor League!**

Spongebob Squarepants

From: Bikinibottom, Pacific

Age: 20

Hight: 5' 4"

Weight: 30.5 lbs

Rank: Minor League #3

Wins: 1

Loses: 99

Selected: When selected, Spongebob does his trademark chuckle.

Intro: Spongebob waves to everybody in the audience with his usual hearty smile. "Hi, everybody! I'm Spongebob Squarepants!

Status Info: Spongebob is a wimp due to being a sponge. His punches are slow and avoidable, and he is easy to knock down in a few seconds. Punching him in the face while shouting "IIIIIII'M RRRREEEAAADDDDYYYY!" will give away a star. He will try to upper cut and jab which will also gives stars if timing of punch is right on. His signature move is the Suds Jab, when he eats soap and bulges with bubble suds and washes a quarter half of Little Mac's stamina, it's also gives a chance for an instant K.O.

Stunned: After getting punched, Spongebob will have visions of Krabby Patties dance around his head.

Star Punch: Spongebob would react with a horrified face and his trademark yelp before having his face punched in and pop back out.

Knock Down: Spongebob would walk around in a wobbling manner as he struggled to keep balance. If he gets back up, he'll chuckle and say "Pain absorbed!"

Knock Down Taunt: "Wow! I didn't think I could do it." Said Spongebob, looking at Little Mac on the floor surprised.

Pre-round: Spongebob was eating a Krabby Party when he notice the camera looking at him. "Oh! Uh... Are we ready to go again?" He then chuckled as he put the party in one of his holes. "I'll save it for later."

Doc's Tip 1: This guy is all sponge, but no bob. Let's send him back to the deep, son.

Doc's Tip 2: Spongebob is pretty absorbent, but that doesn't mean he don't feel the pain. Just wait for him to taunt, then go for the eye.

Doc's Tip 3: Spongebob Squarepants? What kind of name is that? And here I thought Glass Joe was a weird name!

Doc's Tip 4: Spongebob is the underdog of underdogs. Remind him of that, Mac!

Intermission: "I must always keep it clean! Get it? Because I'm a sponge!" Said Spongebob as he laughs at himself.

Intermission 2: "Please go easy on me. I'm very soft, ya know." Said Spongebob, as he snickered quietly.

Victory: Spongebob celebrates by blowing his Bubble Buddy and does a incredibly fast slap dance with him. "Uh-huh! Yeah, that's right! I'm the sponge! Hah!" They finished the slap dance by slapping the knee.

Defeated: After the match, Spongebob will have a sad frown with a black eye and a bump on his head.

Title Defense Selected: When Selected, Spongebob will lean forward a bit and tap a fist on his new headgear saying "Try hitting me now!"

Title Defense Intro: Spongebob bumps a fist on his headgear as he says "Hey, Little Mac!~ Extra absorbent!" He then marched to the center of the ring with confidence.

Title Defense Status Info: Spongebob returns in hopes of gaining the World Circuit Champion title, equipped with headgear on. The moves are the same, however he adds some karate moves in. And due to having headgear this time, his head is very hard to hit. But, there is a way to attack his head, by using the Star Punch. Afterwards, Little Mac can punch Spongebob over about six times in the face.

Title Defense Pre-round: Spongebob adjusted his headgear as he said "Alright, I'm ready! Title Bout! I'm ready! Title Bout!"

Title Defense Intermission: Spongebob arched his back with his fist on his hips with pride as he said "My head is doing fine!" He then curled up in shame, covering his stomach. "But my stomach hurts real bad."

Title Defense Intermission 2: "My doctor has prescribed that you are bad for my health." Said Spongebob bluntly.

Title Defense Doc's Tips 1: That headgear of his makes it hard to jab him in the face. Try using your Star Punch to remove it temporarily.

Title Defense Doc's Tips 2: This sponge just got serious, Mac. He's even brought along some of his karate techniques with him. You'll have to be quick, this time.

Title Defense Doc's Tips 3: Hey Mac, baby. I'm thinking of going on vacation at the Bahamas and buy you a souvenir that is a dried up sponge. *Chuckles*

Title Defense Victory: Spongebob raises a fist up in cheer as jellyfish lifted him up in midair as he cries out "I'm a winner!"

Title Defense Defeated: After the match, Spongebob will rub his head through his headgear with a sad frown once again.

K.O./T.K.O.: Little Mac delivers a punch to Spongebob's absorbent face of which forced Spongebob flying across the ring in slow motion as visions of Hawaiian flowers came raining down before he falls to the floor flat on his back. His face pops back out and he deflates some water all over the floor.

Luigi Mario

From: Toadtown, Mushroom Kingdom

Age: 23

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 120 lbs

Rank: Minor League #2

Wins: 12

Loses: 78

Selected: When selected, Luigi will raise a fist up and say "Good choice!"

Intro: Luigi enters the arena acting like a little air plain before doing the fist jump. "Yahoo! It's Luigi time!"

Status Info: Luigi is a bit of a coward, and though he has decent reflexes and he tends to hide his face behind his hands out of fear of getting punched. He mostly punches with jabs, but he also punches with his trademark jumps. His signature move is the Super Jump Punch that will instantly knock Little Mac down if successful, however, it also give Mac a chance to earn a star if he manages to dodge and punch Luigi's face in midair. He can be instantly knocked out if he performs his multiple freeze frame taunts and gets punched at the last pose, it can also give a star.

Stunned: Luigi will get punched while visions of spaghetti and meat balls dance around his head.

Star Punch: Luigi would flinch with an awkward and cowardly pose before he gets punched.

Knock Down: After getting punched, he would struggle to stay in balance before he collapses on his chin. If he gets up, a 1-UP Shroom will appear above him and he gets back up.

Knock Down Taunt: Luigi looked surprised at Little Mac on the floor. "Hey, I knocked him down. How about that." When Mac gets back up, Luigi will realize it and say "Oh, he's back up."

Pre-round: Luigi slaps both cheeks at the same time and then shakes his head, getting his focus. "Okay! Let's-a go!"

Intermission: "Can you please not punch so hard?" Luigi asked as he rubbed his barely swollen cheek.

Intermission 2: "I guess I'm pretty lucky that anything goes in Toontown's boxing arena."

Doc's Tip 1: Luigi has always been in his brother's shadow. Soon, he'll be under yours as well. *Chuckles*

Doc's Tip 2: Luigi's Super Jump Punch really... Uh, packs a punch! Beware of that one, Mac!

Doc's Tip 3: Wait for the right moment, and strike! That's the way to win this fight, Mac.

Doc's Tip 4: Hey Mac, baby? When this is all over, let's head for the Mushroom Kingdom to see if they have any chocolate flavored shrooms! *Chuckles*

Defeated: After the match, Luigi will be tiny and all beaten up with a sad expression.

Victory: Luigi jumps in victory three or four times shouting " Yeah! Yaw! Yahoo! I'm the best" as he slowly descends on the last jump.

Title Defense Selected: When selected, Luigi will do a twirl an strike a pose with hands in the air and snow flakes slowly raining down.

Title Defense Intro: An icy path was created as Luigi slides in, performing some skating moves before twirling around and stop, striking a pose.

Title Defense Status Info: Luigi's stats is the same as contender mode, only his punches are a bit stronger, and makes Mac slow down if it, and his new moves involve shooting numbers of snow balls at Little Mac, of course, Little Mac can always punch the snow balls back at Luigi, thus earning stars.

Title Defense Pre-round: Luigi stands up as he is about to walk with confidence to the center, only to slip and slide there on this stomach. He then sat up, rubbing his head from the pain he received.

Title Defense Intermission: Luigi created a snow ball and put it on a cone and started to lick it as he said "I bet you wish you had this kind of power!"

Title Defense Intermission 2: Luigi crossed his arms with pride as he said "I am as cool as ice!" He then let out a big sneeze. "I... also have a cold."

Title Defense Doc's Tip 1: His snow balls are not like ordinary snow balls, Mac. If they hit you, they are sure to give you the cold shoulder.

Title Defense Doc's Tip 2: Say Mac? Even after we beat Luigi, you think he would still fix our plumbin? Just a precaution.

Title Defense Doc's Tip 3: If you ask me, Mac, I think he's better off being a skater than a boxer, what do you think? *Chuckles*

Victory: Luigi cheered as he created a spiral ice tower and skated all the way to the top, posing in victory. "I'm the best!"

Defeated: Luigi won't be tiny this time, however, he does shiver and tries to keep warm while snow flakes fall all over him.

K.O./T.K.O.: After being punched by Little Mac, Luigi tries to keep his balance when he reverted to his casual plumber clothes and then shrunk before falling face first to the floor.

Stanley Pines

From: Glass Shard Beach, NJ, U.S.A.

Age: 65

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 210 lbs

Rank: Minor League #1

Wins: 43

Loses : 52

Selected: When selected, Stan makes an intimidating grunt

Intro: Purple, sparkly smoke appears before it settled and revealed Stan making some poses, saying "Oh yeah! The Pines is in the house!"

Status Info: Stan may be old, but he was once a great boxer in his youth. He tends to do upper cuts shouting either "Left Uppercut!" or "Right Uppercut!" Punching him in the gut after he performs an uppercut will earn you a star. He taunts with one of his purple smoke bombs which gives away an opportunity to gain a star by punching his face and instantly knock him down. His signature move is his Left Hook, which is stronger than his right hook punch. He would wind up his left arm before he delivers the punch. Punching him before he could perform that move would earn Mac a star.

Stunned: While being punched, Stan will have visions of his most hated adversary, Gideon float around his head.

Star Punch: When Little Mac delivers his Star Punch, Stan will have his eyes widened in horror as he says "Crab cakes...!"

Knock Down: When his stamina hits zero, he will be sent off his feet and land on the floor flat on his back. If he gets back up, he will glare at Mac and say "You little twerp!"

Knock Down Taunt: Stan stands there laughing as he said "Did I forget to mention? I'm a veteran boxer!" If Little Mac gets back up, Stan will say "You're back, junior?"

Pre-round: Stan was on the phone, negotiating an illegal deal with an ominous person saying "No, no, no! I will be around the back after the match, and those statues better be there!" He then hung up and made a smirk. "Now where were we?"

Intermission: "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Stan chanted before realizing one thing. "Oh wait. I'm in a fight. Silly me."

Intermission 2: Stan looks around suspiciously before whispering with a open palm beside his face "Hey, Mac? Do you know any local mysteries that I could use in my shack? Hah! I made a rhyme!"

Doc's Tips 1: Stan is the oldest boxer you've ever met, Mac. He's also from the Jersey side, Mac. Time for a youth form the Bronx to take down an old New Jerseyan.

Doc's Tip 2: He maybe a senior, Mac, but old man Pines is known for his city man toughness. Let's show him that you are twice as tough!

Doc's Tip 3: Stan is a conman, but not when he's in the ring. Give him a taste of his own medicine with your evasive maneuvers, and your blocks.

Doc;s Tip 4: Listen here, son: Stan has been boxing since he was a boy. His favorite kind of punch is the Left Hook. Every boxer dreads that left hook.

Victory: Stan waves to the crowd saying "Thank you, Toontown!" He then sends out brochures of Gravity Falls to them. "Be sure to visit the Mystery Shack, located at Gravity Falls, Oregon!"

Defeated: After the match, Stan will stand there with a sad expression and a hand on his swelling cheek.

Title Defense Selected: When selected, Stan puts his fists on his hips as he floats with pride with pixie dust raining from him.

Title Defense Intro: Stan flies in, leaving trails of pixie dust and landed on the center ring with a rather sinister looking grin on his face with a chuckle. "Long time, no see, Little Mac."

Title Defense Status Info: Stan has improved himself with diet and exercise, however, he as resorted to cheating, much to no one's surprise. Stan has gathered some pixies in order to fly. His uppercuts and hooks are even stronger, and even made his right hook just as strong as his left. Little Mac will also get a star whenever he punches Stan before he using any of his hook punches.

Pre-round: Stan arches his back as the referee comes to aid him, but Stan pushes him away saying "Will you butt out?! My bones are fine. But his won't be!" He then took his fighting stance again.

Title Defense Intermission: Stan noticed the lack of pixie dust on him. "Hmm... Running a little low." He then took out his jar of pixies as he said "A little bit more pixie dust never hurt." He then began shaking the jar over his head, showering himself with their dust.

Title Defense Intermission 2: Stan noticed that he was low on pixie dust again and said "Alright, ya little fireflies, give me some more of that dust!" He then began shaking the jar over his head, pouring out more of the pixie dust.

Title Defense Doc's Tip 1: He thinks he's got you intimidated with his new pixie friends. Get out there and show 'Peter Pines' what you're made of.

Title Defense Doc's Tip 2: Hey Mac, if he managed to find some pixies, you'd think he would go out and look for leprechauns or a genie instead.

Title Defense Doc's Tip 3: He's now made his right hook punch just as powerful as he left hook. Be careful out there, Mac.

Title Defense Victory: Stan pumps his fists and flies high into the air saying "Yeah! Pines is number one! Pines is number one! Dipper, Mable, take a picture!"

Title Defense Defeated: After the match, Stan will be holding an empty jar, meaning the pixies had escaped and he tries to shake some in his hand to see if there was any dust they left behind.

K.O./T.K.O.: After Little Mac punches Stan, he gets dizzy as he throws down another one of his purple smoke bombs, covering himself and then falling past the smoke on his chin with, groaning in pain.

Title Bout

Murray Hippo

From: ?

Age: 29

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: ?

Rank: Minor League Champion

Wins: 30

Loses: 56

Selected: When selected, Murray will cry out "Yeah!" with enthusiasm.

Intro: Murray walked from his corner, all pumped for the match. "Look out world! I am, the Murray!" He announced as he stroke some poses with tough grunting noises.

Status Info: Murray is nearly invincible due to having both muscle and body fat. However, just like King Hippo, if he is about to deliver a punch, he will have his mouth open, giving Mac a chance to punch his jaw and make his pants fall off, revealing his underwear with the Cooper Gang's calling card on them. While his pants are down, Mac will have the opportunity to land jabs on Murray's stomach at least about nine times. Murray will also throw some jabs, if dodged or blocked, Mac can punch his gut and get a star, depending on which direction his stomach is sticking out. He can also throw both his fists at Mac, but it also leaves him wide open for a punch to the stomach.

Stunned: Murray will try to pull his pants back up, and while he does so, Mac will lay punches to his stomach, while visions of his favorite junk food dance around his head.

Star Punch: When Mac performs his signature move, Murray will have his jaw dropped and scream in dread before getting punched.

Knock Down Taunt: After Mac falls to the floor, Murray will dance around cheering "Yeah, yeah, yeah! The Murray is awesome!" When Mac gets back up, Murray will stop dancing and get back on his stance.

Pre-round: After Murray pulled up his pants, he walked back to the center of the ring with a serious face.

Intermission: Murray pumped his biceps as he exclaimed "The Murray is a big purple wall! Try as you might, you cannot even put a crack on it!"

Intermission 2: Murray rubbed his stomach as he said "I sure am getting hungry. This Boxing is working up my appetite"

Doc's Tips 1: The Murray is a force to be reckoned with, Mac. Find an opening, and go for the gut.

Doc's Tips 2: Murray looks pretty hungry, Mac. Once he opens his mouth, serve him a nice plate of your knuckle sandwich. *Chuckle*

Doc's Tips 3: Hey Mac, if your having trouble fighting a hippopotamus, maybe you should try out a raccoon, or a turtle. *Chuckle*

Doc's Tips 4: Listen Mac, you keep the Murray distracted while I sneak in and see if there are any chocolate bars I can steal from him.

Victory: Murray pounds on his stomach like a drum as he said "Yeah, yeah yeah! The Murray is awesome!" Then, his pants fell off, causing him to react in embarrassment while covering his underwear.

Defeated: After the match, Murray will rub his bruised stomach with a sad expression.

Title Defense Selected: When selected, Murray will adjust his pants to make sure that they don't fall off before making a laugh with his fists on his hips.

Title Defense Intro: Murray had his back on Mac before he turns with a serious look at turns the rest of himself around to reveal a dome shaped shield applied to his stomach which Bentley invented for his come back. He taps on it with his fist before he walks to the center of the ring.

Title Defense Status: Murray has become even tougher, rarely opening his mouth while he is about to punch, and now has a new shield for his big fat belly. It can however be deactivated by punching the both buttons on the side three times, thus making it lose suction and fall on his foot which would cause Murray to react in pain while holding his foot. Though he opens his mouth less often, he still leave his stomach wide open for jab so that Little Mac would earn a star. When three minutes are up in each round, it will give Murray a chance to put his belly shield back on before getting back into action.

Title Defense Pre-round: Murray puts his shield back on this stomach before walking back to the center. "Look out, Little Mac! I'm commin for ya!"

Title Defense Intermission: Murray rubs his stomach as he says "It's a good thing I ate before the match. I need some protein, after all."

Title Defense Intermission 2: Murray adjusted his mask so that it would fit better and then smirked.

Title Defense Doc's Tip 1: His turtle friend invented that belly shield just for his old pal. Go for the two buttons son, then do what ya did before.

Title Defense Doc's Tip 2: He's just like King Hippo, Mac. He's learned to keep his mouth shut. But when he slips up, that'll be your chance. Don't miss it.

Title Defense Doc's Tip 3: Murray maybe part of the Cooper Gang, but not even he is a match the champ! And that champ is you, Mac.

Title Defense Victory: Murray stomps around as he chuckles in victory before cheering with his fists in the air. "Yeah!"

Title Defense Defeated: After the match, Murray will tap his boxing gloves together in shame with the belly shield by his feet.

K.O./T.K.O.: After Little Mac delivered one more jab to the stomach, he began walking backwards in slow motion while visions of fast food and junk food alike came raining down. When he backed all the way to the ropes, he fell off the ring.

 **Just so you know, I'm editing the challenger's profiles to better describe how they would play out, starting with the Minor League. (R &R)**


	2. Major League

Major League:

Pinkie Pie

From: Ponyville, Equestria

Age: 16

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 80 lbs

Rank: Major Leauge #3

Wins: 6

Loses: 30

Selected: When selected, she shouts out "Yippee! Party Time!" as confetti pops up and rains down around her.

Intro: Pinkie jumps from under the camera view and shouts "SURPRISE!" and then giggles.

Status Info: Pinkie Pie is a cheerful pink pony fill with enthusiasm. She tends to pull punches and say "Got your nose!" if she successfully hits Little Mac. She would also say "Pin the tail!" before laying a jab at Mac. But if he punches her face before she does either of the punches, he'll earn a star. She taunts by blowing on her party horn, which gives Little Mac a chance to earn a star if he punches her in the gut. Her signature move involves her spreading confetti in different directions, left, right and up before punching Mac with two hooves, depleting a quarter half of his stamina. It can however be stopped and Mac can ear a star via timing it right and punch Pinkie in the face.

Stunned: While being punched, Pinkie will have visions of cupcakes dance around her head.

Star Punch: When Little Mac is about to perform the Star Punch, Pinkie reacts by yelp with her hair standing on ends.

Knock Down: When her stamina hits zero, Pinkie would twirl around a couple times and strike a dance pose before collapsing on her back. If she regains consciousness, she will shake her head before bouncing on her tail and back on her feet.

Knock Down Taunt: When the referee comes along, Pinkie becomes exiting and says "Oh! I love counting to ten!" She then starts counting along. When Little Mac gets back up, she'll stop and say "Oh, more boxing! Yay!"

Pre-round: Pinkie appears from below and says "Do you want to party too? If yes, then come on down." She then grabs the camera and shakes it in a hyper manner, shouting "DON'T BE LATE!"

Intermission: "Awesome job, Wittle Mac! You deserve a cake!" Pinkie complimented.

Intermission 2: "I can tell, you are a real party animal, Wittle Mac!" Pinkie complimented as she giggled.

Doc's Tip 1: Pinkie loves to party, so hows about we give her a party she'll never forget, Mac!

Doc's Tip 2: This pony loves to throw surprises at people, Mac. Counter that with your reflexes, Mac, give her a surprise!

Doc's Tip 3: Hey, Mac? Ask Pinkie if she can make me some cupcakes with chocolate icing. *Chuckles*

Doc's Tip 4: Pinkie is very random Mac, and I'm not saying this because of her habits, either.

Victory: Confetti rains from above as Pinkie Pie jumped for joy. "Yay! Victory party at my house!" She announced as she pulls out a party horn and blows on it.

Defeated: Pinkie will sit on her bottom, all beaten up with her hair deflated and her fur all grayish with a big frown on her face.

Title Defense Selected: Pinkie makes a funny face at the camera before getting serious in her special way.

Title Defense Intro: A giant cake with pink and white icing sits in the corner of the ring as Pinkie Pie suddenly leaps out of cake from the top with confetti shooting out. Pinkie cheers before looking down at Little Mac with a serious and angry looking face.

Title Defense Status Info: This time around, Pinkie is not messing around. She now pulls fake punches, which would result in giving Little Mac a star if he punches her face at the right time. Her new special move called 'Pinkie's Spring Time' involves her spring loaded punching gloves which will extend straight at Little Mac, if she jabs, Little Mac will have to doge to each side, if she swings her gloves, Little Mac will have to duck. Afterwards, Pinkie will get tired, giving Little Mac a chance to get a star if he punches her in the face three times, though, it can also result in an instant knockout with a three star punch.

Title Defense Pre-Round: Pinkie struggles to put her punching gloves back on, due to the springs inside. "Dang these gloves!"

That's when a clone of Pinkie's came along and asks "Need a hoof?"

"Oh, yes please!" Pinkie answered cheerfully as the clone helped push the glove in.

"There you go!"

"Thanks a lot!"

"No problem!" Said Pinkie's clone as she up and left the ring.

Title Defense Intermission: "I am the party animal of Ponyville!" Said Pinkie as she pulls out a party horn and tosses confetti.

Title Defense Intermission 2: "When I'm champion, we're going to have a celebration party!" Said Pinkie with enthusiasm. "You'll be invited too, of course."

Title Defense Doc's Tip 1: Hey Mac, after the fight, let's head on to Sugercube Corner for some chocolate cupcakes?

Title Defense Doc's Tip 2: Her gloves are spring loaded, Mac! Make sure you keep them away from your belt.

Title Defense Doc's Tip 3: Pinkie Pie ain't foolin around this time! Well, technically, she still is. But she's also serious of knocking you senseless.

Title Defense Victory: Pinkie Pie cheers as she began dance with the referee, who makes an annoyed expression and she ends the dance by leaning the referee holds on to her before dropping her.

Title Defense Defeated: After another lose, Pinkie Pie will sit on the floor all tangled up in springs with a sad expression.

K.O./T.K.O.: When Little Mac punched Pinkie, conffeti and cupcakes appeared as Pinkie spins in a twist and then came out of the twist. "Party pooper!" Said Pinkie before she falls face first into a cupcake on the floor.

Slender Man

From: The Nether

Age: 3,600

Height: ?

Weight: ?

Rank: Major League #2

Wins: 23

Loses: 18

Selected: When selected, he disappears very briefly before popping back up with a scaring pose.

Intro: The lights flicker and go out, and then when the lights came on, Slender Man appeared out of nowhere in the center of the ring. He turned and said "Who dares challenge an entity?!" He then gets into a fighting stance, getting ready to rumble.

Status Info: Slender Man may seem intimidating, but even a monstrous spirit has it's limits. He tends to suddenly pull back as if moving from one frame to another and extending them far back before throwing a punch, especially when he does his upper cuts. If done correctly, Little Mac can punch him in the face for jabs, and in the gut for uppercuts in order to earn a star. Slender Man taunts by disappearing in static and then perform an attempted jump scare, which leaves him wide open for Little Mac to punch his face and earn a star.

Stunned: While he is being punch, visions of drawings of him will dance around Slender Man's head.

Star Punch: When he sees Little Mac perform the Star Punch, Slender Man will try to shield his face and say "It can't be!"

Knock Down: When his stamina hits zero, Slender Man will become stiff and fall forward in the manner of a tree and land flat on his face. If he regains consciousness, Slender Man will rise up as if in reverse and laugh malevolently.

Knock Down Taunt: Slender Man laughs evily as the referee counts up. When Little Mac gets back up, Slender Man will say "Still not scared?"

Pre-round: "Better watch out! My limbs are very extending." Slender Man warned as he allows his arms and tenticals to stretch out slowly.

Intermission: "You are strong, mortal! You would make a good proxy." Slender Man complimented.

Intermission 2: "If you think I'm scary now, you should see me at night!" Slender Man informed.

Doc's Tip 1: Don't let him scare you, Mac. Slendy may be an entity, but he's no match for you!

Doc's Tip 2: Be careful with his arms, Mac! When he pulls them back, be sure to duck in time.

Doc's Tip 3: *Shivers* Mac, this guy give me the willies something bad, I need some chocolate to calm my nerves.

Doc's Tip 4: Slender Man thinks he's got you scared, Mac! If anything, he's the one who should run scared! *Chuckles*

Victory: Slender Man stands over Little Mac and points at him, saying "Fool! No mere human could ever hope to defeat a god of insanity." The screen then starts to become static.

Defeated: After the match, Slender Man dangles his arms all beaten up with his head bowed in shame as he rocks from side to side.

Title Defense Selected: Slender Man stays motionless until he is selected and jumpscares with his tentacles popping out and wiggling around with boxing gloves on them.

Title Defense Intro: The camera looks around for Slender Man until he suddenly appears in front of the camera with an angry cry before getting serious.

Title Defense Status Info: This time around, Slender Man will be even trickier as he now has his tentacles in boxing gloves. His moves are the same, but he has new moves as well. He will use his four tentacles as extra punches. He also has a new taunt, of which he will perform a scare, crying "Boo!" If he does that, Little Mac will earn a star by punching him in the face or gut. If Little Mac punches Slender Man's face after he misses, Little Mac will earn a star each time. Slender Man's new signature move is Tue Slender Terror, where he steps back and somewhat gives away which tentacles are going to hit him and in what order. If Little Mac manages to dodge them in the right directions, he will gain an opportunity to punch Slender Man's face to earn a star.

Title Defense Pre-round: Slender Man will disappear from Hsu corner and then appear behind the referee, who jumps in fright after seeing him from behind. He then gets mad and points to where he should be.

Title Defense Intermission: "Once I defeat you and take the champion belt, people will remember why they feared me!" Slender Man claimed.

Title Defense Intermission 2: "Be afraid, Little Mac...!" Slender Man demanded "Be very afraid...!"

Title Defense Doc's Tip 1: Let's face it, Mac! He's scary at one point, but he'll end up just like Dracula, Cthulhu, and Freddy Kruger.

Title Defense Doc's Tip 2: If he misses you once, he'll surprise you with a tentacle punch! Use your reflexes more often, Mac.

Title Defense Doc's Tip 3: I'll bet you twenty bucks that people are drawing him getting his butt whooped by you! *chuckles*

Title Defense Victory: After the match, Slender Man extends his limbs as he takes in the praise and said "Yes, yes! Shower me with glory, then afterwards, beware of me tonight...!"

Title Defense Defeated: After his second defeat, Slender Man bows in shame with his tentacles dangling over his shoulder as he sobs and cries like a baby.

K.O./T.K.O.: Little Mac deliveres a punch of which spun Slender Man like a speeding top, causing him to get wrapped up in his tenticals before he falls on his knees and then on his expressionless face.

Bubbles Utonium

From: Townsville, CA, U.S.A.

Age: 5

Height: 3' 10"

Weight: 50 lbs

Rank: Major League #1

Wins: 7

Loses: 18

Selected: When selected, Bubbles makes her trademark giggle.

Intro: A light blue stream goes to the left and then the right before Bubbles lands on the ring and winks with a giggle.

Status Info: She maybe only five years old, but her superhuman strength earned her a spot in the W.V.B.A. She tends to float about while boxing, and her punches involve going low and then zipping upward, leaving blue streams. If Mac punches her in the face when performing a hook, or in the gut after she's misses him with an upper cup, he'll earn a star. She taunts by doing a 'bring it around town' dance move, which leave her wide open for a punch in the gut, thus, giving Little Mac a star.

Stunned: While she's being punched, visions of crayons would dance around her head

Star Punch: When Little Mac performs the Star Punch, Bubbles with cover her mouth, gasping with eyes widen in shock.

Knock Down: When her stamina reaches zero, she twirls around a bit and floats for a while before collapsing flat on her face. When she gets back up, she shakes her head and floats back in midair.

Knock Down Taunt: Bubbles looks at Little Mac concerned, as she said "I'm sorry, Little Mac! Are you okay?" When Mac gets back up, she becomes relieved. "Yay! you're okay!"

Pre-round: Bubbles laid on her stomach, coloring a picture and was apparently finished as she showed it to everyone. "Look! It's me and Mac! We're such good friends!"

Intermission: "You're doing pretty good out there, Little Mac!" Bubbles complimented as she swung her feet back and forth.

Intermission 2: Bubbles giggled as she said "This is so much fun!"

Doc's Tip 1: Don't let her adorableness fool you, Mac! Remember, she's a Powerpuff Girl, she will waste you!

Doc's Tip 2: I'm surprised Bubbles is fighting here and not Buttercup. Life is full of surprises, Mac.

Doc's Tip 3: She moves quick Mac. Use your reflexes to counter her speed.

Doc's Tip 4: Hey, Mac. Tell me something, do they even allow kindergartners to box?

Victory: Bubbles rolls and tumbles in the air while giggling and then twirls as she cheered "Wheeeeee!" before landing on one foot like a ballerina.

Defeated: Bubbles floats there all beaten up, with arms crossed, mouth wobbling and tears forming in her eyes.

Title Defense Select: When selected, Bubbles will make an angry growl.

Title Defense Intro: Bubbles will zip into the ring and land hard on the floor before looking at Little Mac with angry, intimidating eyes and teeth.

Title Defense Status Info: Bubbles' punches are now faster and stronger than before. She even uses sonic waves of which can be done by clapping her hands together. This also gives Mac an opportunity to earn a star if he punches her gut before she performs the clap. Her new signature move is her super sonic screaming, which sends echoing waves at Little Mac, and they are devastating. If Little Mac manages to dodge them, Bubbles will pant for air, therefore, allowing Mac to deliver punches. If he punches her with a Three Star Punch, it will be an instant knock out.

Title Defense Pre-Round: The referee tries to calm Bubbles down, only to receive an angry growl, making him back away in fear.

Title Defense Intermission: "I'm going to destroy you, Little Mac!" Bubbles threatened before she suddenly changed to a more calm and joyful manner. "Then maybe, we can be friends again!"

Title Defense Intermission 2: Bubbles adjusts her gloves as she said in an intimidating voice "Little Mac, you're about to have a real bad day." She then oddly reverted to her cheerful self. "But maybe we can fix it with ice cream!"

Title Defense Doc's Tip 1: Oh boy, Mac! Call me Captain Obvious, but Bubbles here is having mood swing issues.

Title Defense Doc's Tip 2: She's gotten tougher, Mac! And those Sound waves not only damage your stamina, but your ear drums too.

Title Defense Doc's Tip 3: Hang in there, kid! You've beaten this Puff before, you can do it again. Just remember to apologize afterwards.

Title Defense Victory: Bubbles cheers by striking poses as she cries in victory before winking with a giggle.

Title Defense Defeated: after the match, Bubbles will sit on the post of the corner all sad and teary eye over her lose.

K.O./T.K.O.: Little Mac laid a punch which made bubbles appear around Bubbles as she walks around all dizzy as the bubbles popped, causing her to walk back in different directions. Then, a big bubble popped in her face, making her fall backwards.

Title Bout

Lita Kino

From: Tokyo, Japan

Age: 14

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 80 lbs

Rank: Major League Champion

Wins: 15

Loses: 1

Select: When selected, Jupiter bows in respect.

Intro: Lita, as Sailor Jupiter, walks to the center of the ring, punching her fists together, making electric sparks. "Time to have the shock of your life!"

Status Info: Being a karate expert, she not only uses her hands, but her feet, which is why she's always barefooted. She has quick jabs due to years of training, which can be blocked, and when she's punched afterwards, Little Mac will earn a star. She will also perform kicks and they deplete Mac's health a quarter half. If she misses, Mac will have a chance to punch her face and earn a star. Her signature move is the Jupiter Rush in which she jumps to both sides before lunging at Little Mac with multiple jabs, however, this could result in an instant knock down, if Mac times it right. It can also result in an instant knock out with a Three Star Punch.

Stunned: While being punched, Jupiter will have visions of sushi dance around her head.

Star Punch: When Little Mac performs the Star Punch, Sailor Jupiter will widen her eyes and say "Aw crap!"

Knock Down: When her stamina reaches zero, she will be knocked back and she stands there trying to keep balance before she collapses forward.

Knock Down Taunt: Sailor Jupitor leans forward to Mac, saying "Did you feel that?! That was the thunder!"

Pre-round: Sailor Jupitor rubbed her hands together very fast, creating an electric pulse before clutching her fists. "Yeah! Let's carry on!"

Intermission: "Your just like the wind, moving gracefully as you fight in the ring." Said Sailor Jupiter.

Intermission 2: Sailor Jupiter smirked saying "You're tough. Almost like my old boyfriend." After saying that, she frowned sadly and lands a chin in her palm with a sigh, narrowing her eyes.

Doc's Tip 1: Quick as lightning, Mac! That's the way to win this fight.

Doc's Tip 2: Lita is a black belt in karate, Mac. Watch her feet, and get out of the way!

Doc's Tip 3: Everybody is karate fighting!~ Those kicks were fast as lightning!~ *Chuckles*

Doc's Tip 4: The kid may be younger than you, Mac, but don't get cocky. Or else you'll wined up in the hospital for weeks.

Victory: Sailor Jupitor raises a hand in the air then pulls it back down with electricity emmiting from it. "I did it! I won!" Sailor Jupitor said with a confident smile.

Defeated: After the match, Jupiter will hold a steak up to her eye with her right cheek all swollen.

Title Defense Select: When selected, she punches her fists together to create a lightning flash.

Title Defense Intro: She sits in an upright kneeled position all calm before she suddenly jumps to her feet and performs multiple lightning fast jabs before striking an uppercut, causing a lightning to flash with a "HIYAAAA!" before she glares at Mac, intimidatingly gesturing her eye brows three times.

Title Defense Status Info: Sailor Jupiter becomes even stronger with her Inner Senshi powers. This time, she will sometimes store in some electric energy before striking, which will cause major damage. She will even use a fake taunt to lower Mac into a trap. If Little Mac blocks her jabs and punches her face, he will earn a star. If he punches Sailor Jupiter in the face after dodging an uppercut, and punches her gut twice, he'll earn another star. She even has a new signature move which she would call forth wind as she says "Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" She would then hurdle some coconuts at Little Mac. He can either dodge then or punch them back at her. Punching them back will give him a star if he does it perfectly.

Title Defense Pre-round: Sailor Jupiter performs the Namaste pose, emitting electricity all around her before striking a fighting pose, with a flash of lighting.

Title Defense Intermission: "They say lighting doesn't strike in the same place twice." Said Sailor Jupiter. "They don't know how wrong they are!"

Title Defense Intermission 2: "After I beat you, the girls and I will celebrate with a sushi buffet!" Said Sailor Jupiter licking her lips, thinking about the delicious sushi she can eat.

Title Defense Doc's Tip 1: Keep dodging until you find a mark to hit, Mac.

Title Defense Doc's Tip 2: Lita's brought her Inner Senshi powers this time, Mac. Her punches are more electrifying than ever.

Title Defense Doc's Tip 3: I didn't wanna say nothin, but that hair of hers reminds me of chocolate.

Title Defense Victory: Sailor Jupiter busts some karate moves with some striking shouts before she pumps a fist in the air, creating a lightning flash before relaxing in namaste with a smirk.

Title Defense Defeated: After the match, Sailor Jupiter will sit on her knees with her head bowed to the floor in shame.

K.O./T.K.O.: A flash of lightning struck when Little Mac delivered a punch, forcing Sailor Jupitor to back up a few feet. Electricity coursed through her body, causing her to become stiff with her eyes widened and crossed and her teeth gritting as her hair became puffy and static before she falls backwards, twitching and all.

 **I hope you're enjoying these quotes and actions so far. (R &R)**


	3. Mega League

Mega League:

Intro Ms. Fortune: Ms. Fortune stretches her limbs in the manner of a cat, exposing her muscles under the skin and yawning. "Let's have a 'little' go 'a-round' shall we?"

D.F.T.C. Taunt: Ms. Fortune stretched her extending limbs in a yoga behavior as she said "Come on, Little Mac! 'Floor it!'"

Pre-round: "If only the gang could see me now. They would be 'purr-oud.'" Said Ms. Fortune while looking upward with a fist to her chest.

Intermission: "You know what?" Ms. Fortune said with a smirk. "You're 'Mac and you're cheesy.'"

Intermission 2: Ms. Fortune lays back on the ropes and post as she looks at her claws on one hand while saying "Beating up an undead cat like me is just 'nip-possible!'"

Victory: Ms. Fortune plays with her head like a ball, juggeling it in the air as she laughed "Nya, ha, ha, ha!"

K.O./T.K.O.: Little Mac delivers a cross punch to the face which caused Ms. Fortune's head to fly straight into the ropes of which flunged it back to the rest of her body, crashing into it and falling into pieces. Her head then rolled on the floor and then stopped with her saying "Me-ow..."

Intro Optimus Prime: Optimus comes in the ring as a truck and then transforms, revealing his body form. "Greetings, boxing fans! I am Optimus Prime."

D.F.T.C. Taunt: "Hmm... Perhaps that was too much." Said Optimus, scratching his head.

Pre-round: Optimus jumps from left to right as he said "I'm ready to roll out again!"

Intermission: Optimus buffs his arm with wax as he said "I think I see a dent here. Did you leave that? Impressive."

Intermission 2: "By the Allspark! You are strong for a full grown human so small." Optimus complemented.

Victory: Optimus crossed his arms and turned his head saying "And here I thought there was more to you than meets the eye."

K.O./T.K.O.: Little Mac makes an uppercut punch right into Optimus' chest, which caused the Atubot's head to extend upward before he collapses on the floor face first.

Intro Brick: A red stream goes to the left, then to the right before Brick lands in the center of the ring in a kneeling position. He looks up and says "So, you're the guy who beat up my little sis?" And then he punches his palm with an intimidating eye. "Well, that makes me pretty mad."

D.F.T.C. Taunt: Brick laughs with arms crossed as he said "You fight like my sisters, minus one!"

Pre-round: "Get ready for a rowdy beating!" Said Brick as he jabs the air.

Intermission: "Hey? You wanna know why my name's Brick?" Brick asked with an intimidating smirk. "I'll give ya two hints."

Intermission 2: "Not sure if you noticed, but... My fists are made of stone." Brick said confidently while showing off his said fists.

Victory: Brick floated in the air as he throws punches in midair. "I am on fire!" He then strikes a pose as fire eminets from his body. "You just doused out!"

K.O./T.K.O.: Little Mac throws a jab right at the face, sending Brick straight out of the ring like a bullet. Brick screams before he crashes into a brick wall. When the dust settles, Brick lied in a pile of ruble, groaning in pain when three bricks fall on his head, causing a horn to grow with his hat on top of it!

Intro Mr. Krabs: Mr. Krabs walks to the center of the arena as he says "Are ya ready, fans?" He then puts aN open claw to his ear. "I can't hear you!"

D.F.T.C. Taunt: After Little Mac goes down, Mr. Krabs laughs and comments "Me daughter could last longer than you!"

Pre-round: Krabs laughs heartily as he says "I just love swabbin' the deck with the cabin boy!"

Intermission: "Eyes on the money, Eugene! Eyes on the money...!" Mr. Krabs said to himself as he makes a lazy eye.

Intermission 2: "Just so ya know, boy. I'm just in it for the money." Krabs mentioned before he chuckles.

Victory: Mr. Krabs performs a sailor dance as he said "Oh, yeah! They don't call me 'Armor-Ab-Krabs' for nothin'!"

K.O./T.K.O.: Little Mac gives a crossing jab to the stomach as Krabs walks around dizzy and then stops with his shell cracking up and then falling to pieces before he falls flat on his face.

 **Hope you all are enjoying this. Feel free to give me reviews. (R &R)**


	4. Mighty League

Mighty League:

Oswald Intro: Oswald comes in from the air by his propelling rabbit ears. "Look out below!" He says as he lands and waves heartily. "How ya doin'? Name's Oswald! The luckiest rabbit you'll ever meet!"

D.F.T.C. Taunt: After punching Little Mac, Oswald looks down at him and says "How was the old rabbit punch, Mac?"

Pre-round: Oswald pulls off his foot, balancing on the other as he says to his detached "You better help me win this, ya hear?" He then gives it a kiss before putting it back on.

Intermission: "You really think your toon enough to take me down, don't ya, Little Mac?!" Oswald asked with a smirk and an intimidating eye.

Intermission 2: Oswald wring his ears of the sweat and shook the rest off as he said "Phew! The competition is really heating up! And it shows!"

Victory: Oswald pulls out a remote control and presses the big red button, shooting off fire works in the air as he does a little celebration dance.

O.K./T.K.O.: Little Mac punches Oswald, making his neck stretch out and pull back in as visions of his bunny children hopped around his head before he collapses to the floor backwards.

Wario Intro: Wario wore a cape, crouching on the floor with his back facing Little Mac before he turns and throws the cape in the air as he says "I am Wario! I am No. 1" He then takes a bite of a garlic before he walks in to fight.

D.F.T.C. Taunt: Wario looks down at the beaten Little Mac and laughs with glee at him.

Pre-round: Wario feels his belly bloatings so he farts and takes a wiff. "Oh! The smell of your defeat!"

Intermission: Wario lifts a dumbbell as he brags "I am larger than you! I can flatten you like a pancake very easily!"

Intermission 2: Holds a bowl of garlic he is eating as he says "I produce games! And they are better than yours!" He then throws a garlic in his mouth, chewing it up and gulping it down.

Victory: Wario laughs in victory as he hops in his hog and rolled on out, leaving burnt tire tracks.

K.O./T.K.O.: Little Mac delivers a hook punch of which caused Wario to spin around, with visions of garlic raining down, and lean on the ropes. The ropes pushed Wario off, making him land on his butt before he collapsed with a groan and a fart.

Rainbow Dash Intro: A swirling rainbow appeared as Rainbow Dash made pumping pose. " Yeah! Look out, world! The coolest of cool has arrived!"

D.F.T.C. Taunt: After knocking Little Mac down, Rainbow Dash hovers over him with hooves on hips as she commented "Meh, good effort, but you could've done at least twenty percent better."

Pre-round: Rainbow Dash punches her hooves together as she says energetically "Aw yeah! Back to the action!"

Intermission: "I jab faster than you, Little Mac! And I'll prove it!" Said Rainbow Dash as she makes some quick jabs.

Intermission 2: Rainbow Dash puts on some shades and lays back as she says "With the way things are going, I've got nothing to worry about."

Victory: Rainbow Dash flies in the air and raises her hooves in triumph as she cheered "Yes! I won! Ha, ha, ha! Told ya I was too cool to lose!" She then exits the scene, flying upward, leaving a rainbow stream and with a thunder noise.

K.O./T.K.O.: Little Mac delivers an uppercut under Rainbow Dash's chin of which send her flying out of the ring as she screams and creates a form of a rainbow before crashing into the crowd.

Goku Intro: Goku comes flying on Nembus before he leaps off and lands in the ring and greets "Hey! You must be the guy they call 'Little Mac.' My names Goku! Nice to meet ya."

D.F.T.C. Taunt: After Little Mac hits The floor, Goku looks down at him and scratches his head as he wondered "Is he gonna be okay? I hope I didn't hurt him that bad."

Pre-round: Goku hops in place, shaking his arms and bending his neck left and right before saying "Okay! Let's go!"

Intermission: Goku adjusts his boxing gloves as he said "You think I'm a hard hitter now. You would not like me fighting with all my strength. Trust me."

Intermission 2: "Fighting is great and all, and I love it!" Said Goku as he rubs his stomach. "But uh... To be honest, I'd rather eat right now."

Victory: Goku raid his fists in the air triumphantly. "Yeah!" He then leaps in the air, making a victory pose. "Now that was a good fight!"

K.O./T.K.O.: Little Mac punches Goku, causing him to walk backwards all dizzy while having visions of food dance around his head as he said "When is snack time...?" He then falls flat on his face, unconscious.

 **Feel free to leave reviews and tell me what you think and which is your favorite so far. (R &R)**


	5. Challengers Part 1

Challengers 1:

Felicia Intro: Lights were dim as the spot lights move around the arena before they all beam at the center, revealing the cat creature known as Felicia, who makes a flashy and adorable pose as she greeted cheerfully "Hi, everybody! I'm Felicia!" She then dangles her paws under her face and meows with a wink. "Nya!"

Knock Down Taunt: While Little Mac struggles to get back up, Felicia looks at him saying "That's right, pal! You mess with the cat, you get the claws...!"

Pre-round: Felicia performs some dancing moves As she said "Yeah! Intermission is over! Let's dance some more!"

Intermission: Felicia licks her paws as she and then scratches her ear with her paw foot before letting out a sigh of relief.

Intermission 2: "The way you move is almost like dancing!" Felicia complimented. "Did you take dance classes?"

Victory: Felicia cheers in victory before she bows to the crowed. "Thank you! Thank you!" She then makes a pose with two paws up on each side of her winking face.

K.O./T.K.O.: Felicia takes a hit of which spun her around and she dramatically fell sideways on her right thigh with two paws supporting her. The spotlights then shun on her as she looks up, placing the back of her paw on her forehead as she whispers sadly "How tragic...!" She then collapses fully on the floor as rose petals came raining down all over her.

Andy Anvil Intro: From above the ring comes an anvil of which landed very hard on the floor. It then extended limbs and a shark like face appeared at the front of the anvil, revealing to be Andy Anvil. "Yeah! Come and get some!"

Knock Down Taunt: After Little Mac hits the floor, Andy Anvil leans to him, saying with fake sympathy "Aww, the poor baby's sweeping...!" He then starts making baby noises.

Pre-round: Andy punches his fists together as he said "About time we get back in! Let's box some more!" Then, Avery the tiny peacock patted Andy's head as he said in encouragement "Go get him, Andy boy!"

Intermission: "Ain't no toon alive can punch out this man of steel!" Andy bragged. "Yeah, I said it!" Then Avery, who was on his shoulder, whispered "Alright, Andy. When ya hear the bell, murder the bum!"

Intermission 2: Andy sticks out the right side of his face, saying with a smirk "Punch me once, I turn the other cheek." He then turns his head to show off his left side. "Punch me twice, I turn back the cheek you punched before." He then turns back to his right side, tapping it with his fist, making it go ding.

Victory: After Andy won, Avery lifts his fist in the air and points a finger at him, saying "We have a winner, ladies and gentlemen! Andy Anvil!"

K.O./T.K.O.: Little Mac delivers a hook punch to the knees of which caused Andy to cring in pain as he closed his knees together and wobbled before he falls forward on top of his head and just lays their while Avery tries to lift him back up on his feet before he falls on his butt, exhausted.

Fuzzy Lumpkins Intro: Fuzzy strums his banjo with glee before he places it down on the corner and pumps his arms with a big intimidating grunting sound. "It's Fuzzy time!"

Knock Down Taunt: While Little Mac struggles to get up, Fuzzy taunts him, saying "Come on, boy! You call that fightin'?!"

Pre-round: Fuzzy holds up his gun as he exclaims "Ya'll see this?! This is my broomstick!" He then pulls it away from reach of someone as he gives an intimidating glare. "So don't touch!"

Intermission: Fuzzy sits in his corner as he strums his banjo with a smile on his face. He let out a sigh as he thinks of home. After he finished, Fuzzy looked at his banjo and said "Thanks, Joe! That really soothed me up to focus!"

Intermission 2: "The title will be a part of my property when I'm done with you, Mac!" Said Fuzzy as he takes a jug of rum and starts gulping it down.

Victory: After the fight, Fuzzy holds on to the ropes from both sides as he scratches his back against the post and then he lays back with a sigh of relief.

K.O./T.K.O.: Little Mac delivers a hook punch to the face which send Fuzzy spining towards the ropes behind him. Fuzzy leans on them before they pushed him off and on his butt as he collapses.

Cyborg Intro: Cyborg takes a step as he said with a fist raised "Uh-huh! That's right! Cyborg in the house! Yeah!"

Knock Down Taunt: Cyborg crossed his arms as he looks down at Little Mac on the floor. "Uh-huh! That's right! I'm the best!"

Intermission: Cyborg checks his stamina percentage as he says "Hmm... My limit is over..." He then decided to forget about it as he leans back on the ropes. "Nah, it won't matter. I say I got you beat!"

Intermission 2: Cyborg maintains his robotic limbs as he says "Gotta make sure I keep myself tuned up, my victory dance, that is."

Victory: After winning, Cyborg plays his built in stereo music player as he busts some moves. "Booyah! Uh, uh, uh, uh! Go Cyborg! Go Cyborg! Go Cyborg! Yeah!"

K.O./T.K.O.: After Little Mac delivers the last punch, Cyborg steps back to or three times and makes tense face. He was about to go deliver a punch, however, he freezes in place because he went into a shutdown state, due to losing so much stamina and falling like a statue.

 **And that concludes the first part of the challenges. Hope you've enjoyed. (R &R)**


End file.
